A Gentleman's Duel
by Soldier's Shadow
Summary: Sephiroth was just trying to train in peace but that was all ruined by three teenage girls who claim to be his biggest fans in the world. Just when Sephiroth is starting to enjoy having fan-girls, it turns out he's not the only one whose caught their eye.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an entry for a contest on dA but I decided to share it with the people back home on FFN also! The fic here also serves as my first solely FFVII fic here on FFN and to make things better, Sephiroth, my FFVII fave, shares the spotlight here. **

**Alright then, go on and enjoy.

* * *

**

The city of Midgar stood as a symbol of power and wealth to all of Gaia. It housed the headquarters and base of operations for the super company Shinra, it is the home of the military's elite SOLDIER and it also had the best lights around. It maybe life drained from the planet, which could potentially kill it one day, but the people loved their 'pretty lights' too much to notice.

General Sephiroth, the hero of the Wutai war, the best of SOLDIER and a figure respected and revered by all, was out in the training yard of one of Shinra's many military facilities, training and honing his skills.

Standing at six feet tall, dressed in jet black from head to toe and with long silver hair that could only be matched in length by his sword, the Masamune, General Sephiroth was an imposing and graceful figure. His green eyes could strike fear into the hearts of those he stared at and his voice could make even the strongest of men feel weak. All of this combined with his dark and mysterious personality made Sephiroth a favorite among the media and officials.

But also among the ladies...

Sephiroth had been attempting to master this new move he had come up with while sparring with Angeal, who he defeated decisively and adding another victory to his belt. The move involved a rising vertical slash and then accompanied with a falling one and both were followed up with a flurry of stabs, meant to disorient his opponent on guard so once they dropped their guard, he'd deliver a powerful thrust to finish them off.

The general took a deep breath before starting the technique. As fast as lightning, Sephiroth performed two vertical slashes and then he began his barrage of stabs. He was ready to go in for the final thrust, already mentally patting himself on the back for getting the move, when all of a sudden he heard a voice yell-

"OH MY GOSH HE'S GOING FOR THE THRUST!" Sephiroth let out a light gasp and stopped what he was doing. His eyes scanned the area for anyone, but there was no one there other than himself. Sephiroth turned his back and was about to start the move again when he heard the sound of giggling.

"Zack, if that's you and your idiot friend Clod, or whatever his name is, I'll have the two of you shipped to somewhere where neither of you will see the light of day again and I'll be sure to have your pay cut by half!" Sephiroth threatened as he scanned the area again for where the intruders might be hiding. Out of the corner of his eye, Sephiroth noticed a box located by the wall, shifting around. The general sighed, mentally saying to himself how they don't make SOLDIER like they used to. He strolled over the box and kicked it over. "What a poor and obvious disguise you chose...Zack?"

Instead of Zack and his friend falling out of the box as expected, Sephiroth was surprised to see three teenage girls dressed in school uniforms in their place. One of them had black shoulder length black hair and wore what looked like a ushanka on her head with 'SE' in silver letters on it. The second one had brown hair tied up in two pig tails and she had freckles and wore a pair of eyeglasses. The last one had short blond hair and blue eyes. The three girls all looked up to Sephiroth and smiled. "Hiiii!" they greeted simultaneously, laughing nervously right after.

After getting over the initial shock of finding three teenagers stalking him, Sephiroth put on a hardened expression and glowered down at the girls, gaining scared whimpers from them. "What are you three doing here and how did you get past the two guards posted outside?"

"W-we just used a small distraction to get them to look away and when they did, we just snuck in!" the brunette one with glasses sobered up, still under the general's piercing gaze.

"What?" Sephiroth blurted out, dumbfounded. He quickly tried to remember who the two guards Angeal had assigned to watch the entrance of the training center but stopped when the culprits themselves came in person.

"Hey Sephiroth!"

"Figures..." the general quietly growled to himself upon hearing the voice. Sephiroth slowly turned to see Zack Fair and the new recruit Cloud Strife heading his way. He was sure to put on his 'I am not amused' face before looking to the two friends.

"Sephiroth!" Zack breathed out, hands on his knees as he panted from his run. The SOLDIER reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper before handing it to his superior. "Can you help us out with this riddle? It's a _really_ tough one!"

"Yeah, it's a real brain buster!" Cloud added, panting like Zack.

"What gets drier as it gets wet?" Sephiroth read aloud, giving Zack and Cloud an incredulous look. The two friends nodded their heads excitedly for Sephiroth to continue and tell them the answer. "A towel."

"What? You can't be serious!" Zack accused, baffled at the general's answer. Sephiroth turned the piece of paper around and written in bolded black letters that only a blind man could miss, was the word 'towel'. "Ah man, why didn't we think of that?" Zack asked exasperated, smacking his palm against his forehead. Cloud just shrugged.

"How did either of you get into SOLDIER in the first place?" Sephiroth sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I...I never got into SOLDIER, sir..." Cloud responded glumly.

"Now you know why," Sephiroth stated coldly causing Cloud to drop his head in sadness. "Both of you, back to the barracks now!" Sephiroth snapped at the two, prompting them to obey immediately. Once Zack and Cloud were gone from the training grounds, the general reverted his attention back to the three girls, who were whispering and giggling to each other. They saw Sephiroth return his attention to them and stopped what they were doing. "Now I want someone to calmly explain to me what you are doing here and why I shouldn't call the truancy officer."

The girls exchanged looks among each other before two of them shoved the raven haired one forward to stand before Sephiroth. The girl smiled innocently up at the general and blushed. "We're here because...well...we're your biggest fans in the whole wide world and skipped school to watch you!" she explained swiftly, covering her mouth with her hands right afterwards.

"Biggest fans?" Sephiroth repeated, one brow raised.

The three girls all nodded at once. "Yes and together we're the 'Silver Elite'!" they declared in unison.

"Silver Elite member Nikki!" the blond one introduced, lying down with her head propped on her elbow and one leg raised.

"Silver Elite member Gina!" the one with pig tails stated, putting one hand on her hip and extending the other out to Sephiroth.

"Silver Elite member Brenda!" the raven haired one stated, getting between her two friends and holding her arms out.

Sephiroth just stared blankly at the 'Silver Elite' members, who were all still in their poses. The general turned his back to the girls and began walking away. "...I'm calling the truancy officer." Brenda, Nikki and Gina all let out a loud shriek in response. Sephiroth cringed at the noise. As he almost reached the exit but then he felt something heavy on his feet, slowing him down. The general looked down to see Brenda latched onto one of his legs and Nikki and Gina latched onto the other one.

"You can't do that! If you do we'll wither and die!" Brenda cried into Sephiroth's leg.

"Yeah!"

"You're our life!"

Sephiroth tried to keep moving but with the three girls attached to his legs, it proved difficult. Sephiroth let out a low growl before he looked back down to Brenda and her friends, who looked back at him with big teary eyes while clinging to his legs for dear life. The general uttered a reluctant sigh. "Fine, you may..._watch_ me but no disturbances! I need complete concentration."

The girls squealed in delight, releasing Sephiroth's legs and jumped to their feet. The general grunted and turned on his heel and went back to where he was training before he was interrupted. Sephiroth got into his stance, Masamune poised and ready. Brenda, Gina and Nikki eagerly watched their idol, barely-no, unable to contain their excitement.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Sephiroth's letting us watch him train!" Brenda exclaimed, practically jumping up and down in place.

"I know! I know! I know! It'll be so amazing!" Nikki said, biting down on her lower lip.

" I can't breathe! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" Gina squealed, putting both of her hands over her heart.

"Did I not tell the three of you that I wanted no disturbances?" Sephiroth questioned irritated. The three girls stopped in the middle of their 'moment' and calmed themselves. Sephiroth breathed in deeply and then out before quickly performing two vertical cuts at the air much like before. The general then began the barrage of stabs again and then, with no interruptions at all, delivered the final thrust, completing the move flawlessly. At first glance nothing appeared to have happened...that was until the building right behind the training center collapsed.

Sephiroth smirked in satisfaction that he performed the move he made up perfectly. Sure he may have killed or wounded many people but it didn't matter to Sephiroth, he mastered his move. The general turned to see Brenda, Nikki and Gina hugging together, jaws dropped and eyes wide with awe. Sephiroth made his way to the exit and the 'Silver Elite' followed.

"H-How did you do that?" Brenda asked while running to keep up with Sephiroth, repeatedly looking back at the destroyed building and the general.

"That was nothing..." Sephiroth replied bluntly, taking a step outside of the training ground. Several rescue teams and their vehicles went right past the general and his fans, all of them going in the direction of the destroyed building. "As you can see, my swordsmanship has attracted the eyes of many. It is unmatched after-all if I do say so," Sephiroth joked. Brenda and her friends gasped happily before looking to each other and giggling.

"It's so long though. How do you use it so well?" Gina asked, her eyes wandering the length of the Masamune. Sephiroth swiped suddenly at the air making Gina back up to avoid getting cut. Suddenly she fet something roll across her head. She held her hands out and her pig tails landed in them.

"No one can wield it as effectively aside from myself due to its great length and weight," Sephiroth informed as he put the sword away. Brenda and Nikki turned to each other blushing and then giggling again while Gina stared at the severed pig tails in her hands. Sephiroth smiled to himself and crossed his arms with pride. He could never have imagined that girls would be so intrigued by swords and swordsmanship.

Sephiroth and the 'Silver Elite' walked on further and eventually they ended up in a park. During their walk together Brenda, Nikki and Gina constantly complimented Sephiroth on almost everything even when he didn't return the compliment or even talk to them in the first place. The general, being almost like a celebrity, was used to getting complimented or having his ego stroked but it felt different coming from these girls rather than the likes of Heidegger, Scarlet, or worse, Professor Hojo. He could get used to having these girls around.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and we take to the sky. Ripples on the surface, the wandering soul knows no rest," a voice spoke elegantly, sounding practically angellic. Brenda, Nikki and Gina looked around for the source, as did Sephiroth. The general listened further and followed the sound to see his fellow general and rival, Genesis Rhapsados, sitting on bench beneath a tall tree, a copy of 'LOVELESS' in his hands. Genesis saw Sephiroth and his fans and sent a smirk in their direction.

"OMG, it's Genesis!" Nikki declared, sharing a 'fan scream' with Brenda and Nikki. The 'Silver Elite' dashed over to where Genesis was sitting and sat at the red leather clad general's feet.

"Wait, ladies!" Sephiroth called to Brenda and her friends but to no avail. The general felt rejection come over him as he painfully watched his fans run over to Genesis and leaving him in the dust. Practically tossing him to the side like a used toy. Sephiroth glared in Genesis's direction, his eyes filled with rage. Genesis always had to steal something from him! Sephiroth started to wear leather, Genesis began to wear leather. Sephiroth found out he had a single black wing, Genesis found out he had a single black wing. Sephiroth found out he had fan-girls, Genesis just went and stole them from him.

"Why not join us, Sephiroth rather than continuing to stand over there alone?" Genesis offered to his fellow general, motioning for him to come over. Sephiroth didn't budge, he knew Genesis was mocking him. The girls looked back to Sephiroth and waved for him to come over to join them. Sephiroth growled under his breath before turning his back to them and walking away. Genesis shrugged and then smiled at the girls at his feet. "So my friends, would you like to hear another excerpt?

"Yes Genesis, we love LOVELESS!" Brenda, Gina and Nikki said together, nodding their heads.

The red clad general chuckled to lightly, opening his book back up. "If that's what the ladies desire then I am obliged to do so," Genesis said smoothly. He cleared his throat before beginning. "My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow. No matter where the winds may blow..."

Sephiroth gritted his teeth in frustration as he walked away, brewing with jealousy and anger. Genesis was just adding salt to the wound he made by reading that particular passage and he knew this. Telling him he was going to live a somber morrow, he'll show him!

There was no way he would let Genesis get away with this...

* * *

**AN: Sephiroth's planning revenge, what can he come up with to get the Silver Eilite back from Genesis? Will he succeed and recapture their hearts and what role will Angeal play in all of this? Find out all of this and more in the next chapter! **

**Please do not forget to leave a review. It would be much appreciated! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Sephiroth sat alone in his office back at the SOLDIER headquarters, seething and brooding alone. Just moments ago, he sentenced Cloud and Zack to 'swabbing the barracks' for interrupting him earlier in the day when he was dealing with those teenage girls.

The same girls that tossed him aside as if he was nothing…

Brenda, Nikki, and Gina, those girls called themselves the 'Silver Elite', they said that they were _his_ fans but that didn't stop them from leaving him in a heartbeat for Genesis. It's only a matter of time before they change the club's name too in order to show their new loyalty to their new idol.

Sephiroth heard his cell phone start ringing from inside his pocket. "Don't let it be Hojo, please don't let it be Hojo!" Sephiroth had already 'missed' a call from him earlier. The insane professor would call him at the same exact time every day to ask him if he'd like to take part in some crazy experiment. He wasn't in the mood for him; he had already dealt with enough irritation and pain today.

The general reluctantly took out his phone and flipped it open. "SOLDIER headquarters…General Sephiroth speaking."

"Hey Sephiroth!" the unmistakable voice of Brenda greeted, accompanied by two squeals on the other end of the line. "I'm calling to ask for your opinion on which name sounds better for our club; the 'Study Group' or 'Red Leather'? I'm personally leaning towards 'Red Leather' because it sounds more fitting for a Genesis club, but Nikki and Gi-."

Sephiroth abruptly hung up on the girl before she could finish. How dare they mock him by asking which name sounds better for a Genesis club! Genesis himself must have had his hand in it! Wait, where did they get his phone number in the first place?

Just as the general was about to try and come up with a way to strike back at the girls' group and Genesis, the source of his woes decided to show his face. "Why so glum, Sephiroth?" The silver haired general looked to see Genesis leaning against the entrance to his office. Sephiroth sent a glare in his rival's direction, only to receive a smirk in return. "Are you brooding over the loss of those teenage girls?"

"You did that on purpose back in the park, didn't you?" Sephiroth questioned, his tone low and deadly. The Rhapsados pointed a finger at his chest, feigning a look of innocence to match. "You always have to take something from me…"

The general in red chuckled at his rival's statement. "I cannot help it if your fans took a liking to me. Perhaps you should have been more appreciative to them or more accepting of their adoration for you, which is now dedicated to me by the way."

Sephiroth stood up from his seat and slammed his palms down on his desk. "You stole their adoration with your constant reciting of that second rate play which for some unknown reason, appealed to them!" he accused angrily. This only earned him another laugh from Genesis.

"My, my Sephiroth, your rage over this matter is causing you to make no sense. Woman and girls alike have distaste for the angry types and your tone shows you are undeniably angry."

"My tone is not angry, it's measured!"

"Of course it is…"

"Enough!" the general declared, taking out Masamune and aiming it at Genesis. "We shall settle this here and now, sword to sword. Those girls had expressed a great interest in swordsmanship and that's why they'll rightfully choose me over you in the end. They want to witness the swordsmanship of a hero, not some dreamer," Sephiroth stated, poking at Genesis's jealousy of his title of 'hero'.

"Is that so?" Genesis stated, his countenance darkening as he got up from his spot against the wall and made his way towards Sephiroth. He took out his Rapier and clashed it against Sephiroth's sword. "You should give proof to your claim, words prove nothing at all."

The two generals began circling each other, swords still crossed against each other. Just when the two were about to exchange blows, they were interrupted.

"Sephiroth! Genesis!" Angeal called out from the hallway, but neither Sephiroth nor Genesis paid attention to him. The raven haired general peeked his head into Sephiroth's office to see his friends with their swords poised against each other. Angeal sighed. "What are you two fighting over this time?" He entered the room and separated the two from each other, but they were still glaring. "You two can't stay peaceful for even a day, now can you?"

"This doesn't concern you, Angeal," Sephiroth growled, not taking his eyes off of Genesis. Outside of the fact that Angeal had no involvement in their feud, Sephiroth didn't think it'd sound anything other than awkward if he said that he was fighting over a bunch of teenage girls that Genesis took from him.

"You really want to know, Angeal? Little Sephiroth is upset over these three young girls who abandoned him for me earlier in the day," Genesis said with a sneer directed at his would have been opponent.

"Three girls? Were they overly peppy and lively?" Angeal questioned the other two generals to which they both nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper and showed it to Genesis and Sephiroth. "If they are the same ones that you two are fighting over, then they showed up a few minutes ago and told me to give you two this message."

Genesis took the paper from his friend and read it aloud. "Dear Genesis and Sephy; we of the 'Silver Elite', who are now known as the 'Red Leather group', would like to know if you two would like to come to dinner with us at a nice restaurant on the other side of Midgar. Love, the 'Silver Elite' who are now known as the 'Red Leather' club. PS, please take the handsome man we gave this message to with you because it'll be totally kawaii if all six of us were together for dinner. With more love, the 'Silver Elite' who are now known as the 'Red Leather' club." Genesis finished, giving the note back to Angeal, while wondering what 'kawaii' means.

"Hmph, the 'Red Leather' group…" Sephiroth grunted, crossing his arms with a frown on his face. He liked them much better when they called themselves the 'Silver Elite'.

"You two have some very odd acquaintances…" Angeal remarked, looking over the letter again. He put the paper away and then looked to his friends. "So, are we going to freshen up before going on this little date? It would be the proper thing to do after-all."

"Does it even matter?" You haven't been around these girls as long as Genesis and I have, Angeal. It wouldn't even matter to them if we showed up stark naked," the silver haired general responded bluntly, not knowing how right he was. "I'm not going anyway."

Before Angeal could scold Sephiroth over how it'd be dishonorable and rude to not show up, Genesis answered first. "Why not, Sephiroth? Are you afraid that with myself and Angeal there, you'll be completely ignored by those girls? Genesis asked, mockingly.

"I'm not interested in spending my night with three teenage girls and _you_," Sephiroth spat back at Genesis. He wanted a chance to reclaim his fans but at the same time he knew Genesis was right since he wasn't as inept at capturing the hearts of ladies like Genesis was or like Angeal, who…was Angeal.

The general shrugged. "If you say so. Come along Angeal, let us get ready for tonight and leave little Sephiroth alone to his brooding." Genesis turned on his heel and left the room, while quoting an excerpt from LOVELESS.

Angeal looked to Sephiroth with a hardened expression on his face. "You're going to show up tonight, whether you want to or not. No friend of mine will demonstrate such indignity," Angeal warned only for Sephiroth to roll his eyes in response. Angeal shook his head in disappointment with his friend before following Genesis.

The silver haired general watched his two fellow generals leave and once they were out of sight, Sephiroth began plotting on how he could possibly reform the 'Silver Elite' from the 'Red Leather' club. As he did this, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Zack standing behind him with a mop in hand.

"Hey Sephiroth, I overheard you guys talking and how Genesis completely dissed you," Zack said, earning a glare from his superior. The SOLDIER smiled sheepishly, realizing his mistake and took a step back. "Well I heard him say those things to you involving getting girls and I think I might be able to help you out with your problem. I am very skilled at being a ladies man after-all" He noticed Sephiroth raise a brow to his words so he continued. "My services don't come for free, even for you. If excuse me from mop duty and I'll help you out, deal?"

"Is that all you want?" Sephiroth asked, a smirk curling on his lips. "You assist me and I guarantee you that you will never see another mop again in your life."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Zack declared, doing a fist pump. The SOLDIER put his arm around Sephiroth's shoulder and led him to a room at the end of the hallway. "Step into my office please."

"Zack…that's the janitor's closet, I refuse to have a lesson in there."

"Oh Sephiroth!" An annoying but unfortunately familiar voice called from down the hall, making Sephiroth pale upon hearing it. He turned around to see the shadow of Prof. Hojo coming his way from the other end of the hall. "You didn't answer my previous call so I decided to come find you personally. I have perfected the formula that will grant you that third eye that I promised for you that should increase you combat awareness! Where are you?"

"Still want to stay here?" Zack asked a triumphant smile formed on his face.

"Step aside and let me in there!"

"I thought so."

* * *

"Angeal, couldn't we have taken a train here or simply fly to the restaurant? Walking here was much more of hassle if anything," Genesis complained. Angeal, being the most honorable SOLDIER in the military unit, was not willing to come to the restaurant any other way unless it was by foot simply because…it was simple.

"We may have the ability to take any other form of transport to get here but we are humble and we show it by avoiding the 'easy way' for things. Besides, I feel absolutely fine!" Angeal exclaimed before running ahead of Genesis and encouraging him to keep up.

"That's because you always take the 'humble way'…" the red general murmured, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

The two generals saw the restaurant that the girls had invited them to come into view; it was a tall building for a restaurant and it had many lights illuminating the area around the area. There was also a long red carpet extending from the entrance, giving the restaurant the look of a celebrity eatery. Just as Angeal and Genesis were about to enter the restaurant, a limousine pulled up and out came Sephiroth, wearing a pair of sunglasses despite it being late in the afternoon. The general removed his pair of shades and smirked at his fellow generals. "So you two decided to take the 'humble way'? Hmph, how sad…" Sephiroth remarked, mentally checking off flashy entrance from the things Zack told him to do.

"With Angeal, there's no other way aside from the 'humble way'," Genesis stated, turning his back to Sephiroth before heading into the restaurant. Angeal and Sephiroth soon followed him. As soon as they entered, the trio was 'glomped' by three girls, with the exception of Angeal who didn't even budge.

"Hiii!" Brenda and Nikki shouted, looking up to Sephiroth and Genesis respectively with huge smiles on their faces. Gina didn't join in this time because when she collided with Angeal, she ended up hurting herself. Luckily Angeal was able to stop her from falling unconscious. The two other girls clung to Sephiroth and Genesis as they struggled to get up from the ground.

"We're so happy you all could make it!" Brenda said, nuzzling against Sephiroth. After a few more moments of her 'love nuzzling', Sephiroth grew tired of it and pried Brenda off of him. The girl blushed a bit and took Sephiroth's hand. "Come on; let's go to the table we reserved for the six of us. We paid for it using our club savings!"

"How much was in the club savings?" Genesis asked, turning to Nikki, who clung to his arm.

"Oh, just a few thousand dollars so getting this table was nothing too pricey," Nikki replied, smiling up at Genesis, whose eyes widened after hearing how much the girls saved, let alone how much they must have spent. "We still have a few thousand dollars left…for other things." Genesis didn't bother asking what she meant, subtly fearing the answer.

The table that Brenda and her friends had reserved was located on the second floor of the restaurant, right by a window, which gave them all a nice view of Midgar. Food was already set out with three plates with potatoes and conveniently heart shaped steaks, while the other plates had salad. It was all very fancy and well laid out, or as the girls would put it, all prepared with love.

Sephiroth took his seat at the head of the table, coincidentally just when Genesis was about to sit there. As he watched everyone else take their seats, Sephiroth quickly thought back to what Zack had taught him earlier in the day. "_Use innuendos, they really work!" _That's what he'd do, he'd use an innuendo!

"Excuse me, Gina-?"

"I'm Brenda, Sephiroth."

"Oh…" the general trailed off, slightly embarrassed over mistaking one of the girls for another. Damn them for being so similar! "Well, Brenda, would you care for a roll of bread?" he offered to the girl, getting her name right this time.

"Ooh, I love bread! I can't seem to reach it though…" Brenda said, smiling sheepishly at her idol. "I'll ask Nikki to-."

"No need to!" Sephiroth interrupted abruptly. He pulled up the Masamune from under the table and extended it towards the bread basket. "I'll insert my _long _sword into the roll and bring it back to you…" Sephiroth stabbed into the bread roll and retracted it back to a blushing and giggling Brenda. "There you go."

"T-thank you, S-Sephiroth!" Brenda exclaimed, taking the roll off of the Masamune's tip. She held the roll to her chest and let out a dreamy sigh.

Sephiroth smirked in triumph over the apparent success of the innuendo. He ignored the look of distaste Angeal was sending his way but his attention was drawn to the sound of light laughter instead. He looked to see that Genesis was the source. "I never thought you were one to utilize such perverted innuendos, Sephiroth. You're so pathetic…" Genesis remarked, taking a sip from his glass of wine. Pathetic? Sephiroth would make Zack pay for advising him to do something like that!

The general in red finished his wine and then turned his attention to Nikki, who was eating her salad. "Gina, my dear…"

"Yes?" Gina called from the end of the table.

"Not you, this Gina!" Genesis snapped, pointing at Nikki, making her giggle due to his mistake. After ignoring the sound of Angeal smacking his palm against his forehead, Genesis cleared his throat before repeating what he was going to say before. "Nikki, my dear, would you like to hear me recite my favorite act from LOVELESS?"

"Ooh, I love your poetry reciting!" That was all the general in red needed to hear.

Genesis muttered several 'ahems' before reciting his favorite part of his beloved play. "There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess, hero of the dawn, healer of worlds. Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul, pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh." The 'Red Leather' group applauded Genesis's recital. He quickly realized he had somehow said the wrong act but it seemed that none of the girls noticed so he was safe. Or so he thought…

"Actually Genesis…" Sephiroth began, looking to his fellow general. "I do believe you made an error; you recited Act II of 'LOVELESS' when in the past, you stated that Act IV was your favorite. Said act goes like this; my friend, the fates are cruel, there are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess. My soul, corrupted by vengeance hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey. In my own salvation and your eternal slumber, legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end, the wind sails over the water's surface, quietly, but surely." The three girls clapped excitedly after the general finished. Sephiroth watched with delight as Genesis's face reddened with rage, but not before quickly closing a copy of 'LOVELESS' underneath the table. "Your memory is starting to fail you at this young age, pitiful…"

"Impressive, my friend. Your innuendos are apparently only things that match the pitifulness of my memory. Perhaps I grow old, but beauty comes with age whereas over obsessed young fools are left to rot in their _pathetic_ little worlds," Genesis retorted, his tone quiet but scornful.

Sephiroth growled; Genesis used 'pathetic' again to describe him! "Hmph, at least if I were to die at my young age, I'd most likely die a hero. Something you'll never be able to do, dreamer!"

"And so it begins…" Angeal stated tiredly, putting his hand over his forehead. They would start with insults, then they'd start making less sense and then the two would go to blows. Angeal has seen it happen one too many times by now.

"Would you like a temple massage, Angeal?" Gina offered giddily but the raven haired general paid her no attention.

"How dare you!" Genesis yelled, jumping out of his seat. He whipped out his Rapier and Sephiroth brought up Masamune to defend himself. "Why not finish what we never got to begin before, hero?" the general in red spat.

"Gladly!" Sephiroth snarled, more than ready to get back at Genesis for all he put him through today; the insults and the theft of the Silver Elite would all be avenged now! The two generals clashed blades, beginning their duel. Slashes, thrusts and swipes were exchanged between the two but neither could find an opening in the other's defenses to exploit, so they just kept trying until one was made.

Brenda, Nikki and Gina all exchanged looks before shouting simultaneously. "FANGASM!" They then fell backwards in their seats from seeing Sephiroth and Genesis's fight, which now moved to on top of the table, drawing more attention from the other people at the restaurant and the staff. None of them made an attempt to stop it though, probably because they were enjoying the fight also.

"Fight like a man, Sephiroth! I'm not even…breaking…a sweat!" Genesis taunted, between breaths, blocking an attack.

"Speak for yourself…dreamer!" Sephiroth threw back, jumping back, landing on Angeal's dinner that he was just about to eat.

The raven haired general huffed and closed his eyes in an attempt to try and overlook all of this ridiculously pointless fighting and how they were being so…childish and disrespectful, especially in front of all these bystanders and the girls they were supposed to set a good example for. Such a great dishonor could not go unpunished!

Sephiroth and Genesis's swords locked together and the two began glaring and growling at each other, their faces only inches apart. Just when they were about to break the lock and start their repetitive fight again, Angeal jumped up on the table, grabbed the back of their heads and hit them together, causing Sephiroth and Genesis to become disoriented and to separate.

"You two are worse than children! I've never seen such sorry excuses for gentleman in my career, or even in my life. You two are both ranked as SOLDIER first class and in SOLDIER we demonstrate honor and pride. You two have pride but you tossed away your honor with your pathetic little display here, I'm not even sure if you two should even have pride!" Angeal scolded his friends, giving them both expressions of disgust. Brenda and the other girls got back up from their fallen positions just in time to hear Angeal's speech; all three of them stared in awe and listened intently to every word that came out of his mouth. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves, tarnishing your names with such dishonor and stupidity."

Sephiroth and Genesis turned away from each other and crossed their arms, pouts present on their faces. Neither seemed affected by Angeal's speech since they had heard practically the same one many times before. The three girls of the 'Red Leather' group, formerly known as the 'Silver Elite' didn't even pay them any attention, all three stepping right past them and surrounded Angeal. The two generals raised an eyebrow in confusion, both expecting the girls to come to either of them and give them some consolation or a compliment .

"Oh Angeal, that was so brave of you to step in between those two and break up their fight!" Brenda squealed, grabbing a hold of one of Angeal's arms.

"You're so incredible, Angeal!" Nikki complimented, grinning broadly at the general.

"Do you think we can be like you one day, Angeal?" Gina asked, holding her hands over her heart.

Angeal patted Gina on her head and chuckled at the girls' praise. "If that is your dream to aspire to, young ladies, then all I can tell you is to follow that dream until the very end and to keep your honor intact and to remain humble and noble. You don't want to go down the road of dishonor for that is the road to evil…" That was the last thing Sephiroth and Genesis heard before walking away, not being able to bear listening to Angeal's little 'how to be like me' lesson and the now irritating praise from those girls, who they were fighting over just moments ago.

"Can you truly believe that we fought almost to the death over _them_?" Sephiroth asked Genesis, jerking his thumb back at the former 'Silver Elite'. He shook his head and uttered a sigh. He couldn't believe how far he went just to please some incredibly shallow girls who tossed him aside twice in the same day.

Genesis nodded in agreement. "It's only a matter of time before those three switch their group name again."

"Hey girls, we're no longer the 'Red Leather' group or the 'Silver Elite', we are now the 'Keepers of Honor'!" The two generals heard Brenda declare, followed by several squeals of delight.

Genesis cringed at their declaration and followed Sephiroth out of the restaurant. "An excerpt to describe our situation from the interpreted act II of LOVELESS; as the war sends the world hurtling towards destruction. The prisoner departs from his new found love and embarks on a new journey. He is guided by hope that-," the general in red stopped short when he noticed Sephiroth had turned the other way. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I've got some things to attend to with a certain teacher of mine…" Sephiroth responded, not looking back to Genesis. He may have lost the fan-girls he was fighting for and his dignity from it, but he didn't forget who had advised him to try something that branded him as pathetic, something he would never let go. "SOLDIER first class Fair, you are about to forever regret what you've done…"

* * *

Zack woke up to an intense light glaring down at him. He brought his hand up to block it from hitting his eyes. "Where am I?"

"So, this is the new specimen who's willing to test my perfected formula?"

That voice. Zack unfortunately recognized it and it belonged to. "Professor Hojo? What the hell am I doing in your lab? Did you freaking kidnap me?" The SOLDIER began to panic, the last thing any member of the Shinra military or Shinra itself wanted was to end up in Hojo's lab. It was the equivalent of being sent to burn in hell for anyone.

"Kidnap you?" the mad scientist laughed at the accusation, while filling a test tube and grabbing a scalpel. "My boy, you were donated to me as a guinea pig for my new experiment to increase combat awareness. I've got to make it a note to thank Sephiroth for giving me such a wonderful gift!" Hojo said as he came closer with his equipment.

"Sephiroth?" Zack repeated. Why? He helped him learn to become a ladies man to beat Genesis. The only reason Sephiroth would betray a deal was if their lessons didn't work and Zack was sure that they were flawlessly brilliant! His eyes widened and he started writhing around in an attempt to escape from his bindings but it was no use. "Oh my God, get that thing away from me, you twisted, crazy bastard!"

"Calm down, boy. It'll hurt a lot but you'll end up thanking me later on when your awareness in battle increases ten fold due to the third eye that I'm going to create in your forehead. Just stay still and let me perform an incision that'll open it wide enough for me to pour my concoction into!"

"Like hell I'll let you do that and where the hell did you get the idea that a third eye will do-!" Zack stopped when he realized who he was talking to. The professor put his scalpel against his specimen's forehead, causing him to start screaming as he watched the utensil

start slowly cutting. In the midst of his screaming in agony and despair, the only coherent word, or name, came out of the SOLDIER's mouth and that was…

"_**SEPHIROTH!"

* * *

**_

**AN: This is the end of this fic and hopefully it was enjoyable to you people, my readers. I personally didn't think this one came out as good as the first part but it's what you think that matters most. Wish me luck with this project since it's serving as my entry to a contest on deviantArt, it'd be most appreciated. Don't forget to leave a review, those are greatly appreciated also!  
**


End file.
